Queridos Escritores de FanFiction
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Los héroes quieren tratar ciertos puntos con el fandom. Ciertos puntos un tanto alarmantes. O bueno, tal vez un "mucho". Carta I; El Capitán Levi Ackerman.
1. Capitan Levi Ackerman

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **No publico esto con ánimo de lucro, simplemente es para entretener.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Spoilers.**

 **Carta I**

 **Levi Ackerman**

 **Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Me hubiese parecido correcto presentarme, pero creo que ustedes me conocen de sobra. Es decir, ubican hasta de qué color es mi virilidad, así que supongo que saben perfectamente quién soy yo.

Esta carta la envío con el único propósito de solicitarles algo de respeto (Sí es que ustedes conocen ese término) para con mi persona. Respeto, condescendencia, lástima, compasión, lo que sea estará bien teniendo en cuenta que sus retorcidas psíques han sido capaz de despedezarme así.

Hay unos cuántos puntos que me gustaría tratar, inicialmente.

Primer punto:

 _ **No**_ soy homosexual.

No doy ni mucho menos me dan. No amo secretamente a Eren ni anhelo volver a sentir las inexistentes caricias de Farlan, ni mucho menos, por el amor a Dios, quiero intensamente a Irvin.

Me parece un tanto repulsivo, en sí.

Respeto las preferencias, es decir, cada quién hace con sus posaderas lo que le canta un cuerno pero de eso a que a mí me guste recibir semejantes atenciones de los tres varones con más popularidad (por debajo de mí, por supuesto) del Universo del que provengo hay un buen tramo.

A continuación explicaré que los demás puntos a tratar están radicalmente ligados al primer punto.

Segundo punto:

Jamás, en mi vida, nunca, definitivamente nunca haría algo cómo lo que ustedes plasman. Nunca violaría a nadie, ni mucho menos secuestraría a nadie, ni torturaría... Bueno, he secuestrado, torturado y asesinado, sí, pero es estrechamente relacionado con el ámbito laboral. Con el trabajo, para que entiendan. He sido un matón y un Capitán a cargo de subordinados por tanto para velar por su seguridad me he tenido que ensuciar las manos de sangre, lo sé. Pero de ahí en fuera a que a mí me dé por andar violando a diestra y siniestra es algo muy, muy distinto.

Tampoco he sido violado.

Mi infancia fue dura y con carencias y sí, mi madre fue una prostituta, pero ella jamás me expuso a una situación tan terrible. Ella, por si no se han dado cuenta me amaba. Ella me cuidó siempre. Posteriormente mi tío se encargó temporalmente de mí y al final yo aprendí a cuídar de mí mismo. Por tanto nunca he sufrido algo así. Mi obsesión (Ya que a ustedes les da por llamarme loco de la limpieza) está completamente justificada. Viví en un lugar sucio porqué por sí acaso no lo notaron, La Ciudad Subterránea es muy sucia, así que he aprendido a despreciarla.

Si ustedes son unos cerdos que les gusta retorcerse en sus chiqueros, pues bueno, cada quién.

Punto tres:

Sé que ya había mencionado sobre la relación entre los puntos, pero es bueno aclarar. A ver sí sus enfermas mentes captan algo. No está de más.

Tengo sentimientos, ¿saben?

Quiero a mis amigos, y quiero a mis subordinados que con el tiempo he considerado casi hijos. El que sea estoico no significa que no sienta, al contrario, pero he aprendido a guardar el dolor para mí.

Y antes de que me vuelvan a llamar pedófilo, aclaro; quiero a Eren. Muchísimo, le tengo un alta estima pues es alguien a quién he aprendido a tratar y a entender. Al igual que quise mucho a Isabel y a Farlan. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera en un plano tan sucio cómo el que ustedes sugieren en sus mierdas.

Es un niño. Un niño algo larguirucho, necio y medio tonto y que ha matado desde los diez años, pero ese chico, para mí, es un niño. Al igual que mi sobrina Mikasa y que todos esos mocosos de mi Escuadrón.

Irvin es mi amigo, confío en él, al igual que en Cuatro Ojos.

Pero por ningún motivo yo quiero empinarme a alguno o en su defecto que ellos me empinen a mí. Porque si, muchachas, he encontrado tramas en las que Hanji o incluso Mikasa me dan. ¿En serio?

¿De verdad?

¿Qué ustedes me creen tan débil cómo para no defenderme de un ataque perpetrado por alguno de los anteriormente mencionados?

Soy el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad.

No jodan conmigo. Enserio.

Estará ya de más mencionar que eviten incluírme en sus repulsivas historias.

Repito, no jodan conmigo. No saben en lo que se meten.

Repito por tercera ocasión por sí no les quedó claro debido a la mierda que cargan en la cabeza.

 _ **No jodan conmigo.**_

El giro ultra-rápido rebanador de nucas galáctico no sirve sólo en los Titanes.

 _ **Enserio**_.

Atentamente, Capitán Levi Ackerman.

P.D. _**Ackerman**_. No Yaeger, Church, Smith, Zoe, Ackerman también ni derivados. Tampoco Escoba.

 **Queridas Lectoras**

 **Espero que les guste. Ya había subido anteriormente un fic igual, pero me informaron que era ilegal. Sin embargo y aunque lo eliminé me he percatado que muchas escritoras han hecho similares trabajos. Me llama la atención la idea, de verdad por eso quise compartirla. No hago esto con animo de molestar a nadie, simplemente de entretener. Mercurio, gracias por animarme. Visiten la página de FaRi: Farlan x Levi. Háganlo, de verdad es muy, muy buena y ayúdenla a crecer con un bonito like.**

 **Una última aclaración.**

 **Amo el EreRi. Pero quería ser algo realista y siendo sincera no creo que al Sargento le guste leer cómo Erencio le da duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Carta II**

 **Mikasa Ackerman.**

 **Abrazos.**


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction.**

 **Carta II**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Miren que les saco la navaja.

 **Atentamente, Mikasa Ackerman.**

* * *

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **¡Era broma!**

 **No podía dejar olvidado tan legendaria cita.**

 **Una cosa más.**

 **No odio ningun ship. Al contrario, he de decir por segunda vez que yo ADORO el EreRi.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Claudia, te hamo musho. Continua Mamma Mia!**

 **Carta III**

 **Mikasa Ackerman.**

 **Un abrazo bien grande**


	3. Mikasa Ackerman II

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction.**

 **Carta II**

 **Mikasa Ackerman.**

Hubiese podido presentarme adecuadamente de no ser porqué seguramente hubiesen pensado que algún cuerpo arquitectónico era quien les hablaba. Pero me insisten, así que lo haré.

Me llamo _**Mikasa**_. No Mihouse, Mivivienda, Micueva, Micabaña, Mitejabàn, Miedificio ni Vuestramorada. No, Mikasa.

 _Mikasa_.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_.

¿Saben?

Podría enojarme, dejarme llevar por la indignación y la ira, pero sinceramente estoy demasiado cansada cómo para eso. Mira que pelearte con titanes y saltar muros es bastante agotador. Así que lo dejaré pasar. Simplemente lo dejaré pasar. Y eso que te pongan de incestuosa, violadora y secuestradora hace enojar a cualquiera.

Pero la verdad, nada de lo que diga o deje de decir importará, ¿cierto?

Nada de lo que pensemos o dejemos de opinar importará, ¿verdad?

He de decir, a riesgo de sonar cómo una rara que me gustan sus escritos. Tienen mucha imaginación, ¿saben? Sacan cada cosa de quién sabe dónde que francamente me impresionan.

Es decir, he encontrado trabajos en los cuales por alguna u otra razón del destino, me crece un pene y me jodo a Eren Me dio risa leer eso, de verdad. Fue algo tan raro y loco que no pude evitar sonreír.

Y bien sabrá María, Rose y Sina que hacerme sonreír es todo un logro.

Bueno, sino eres Eren. Si eres tú, tu mera presencia me hace sonreír.

Estoy divagando. Lo siento.

Estaba con que sus escritos son buenos. Tal vez se imaginan que esa extraña pareja de mi hermano con el enano me molestaría pero la verdad no. Es decir, ver a Levi cómo la chica me resulta bastante cómico. Claro está que mi empatía por la pareja se va cuando llego a leer sobre lo inverso. Cuando al enano le da por andar por la vida violando a Eren es cuando más me es difícil comprender que es simple ficción.

Debieron ver al enano cuando leyó por primera vez una de sus obras. Casi se desmaya.

Quizás la impresión fue mucha, mucha para su enano cuerpecito.

Pobre.

También he investigado, ¿saben? He descubierto muchas variaciones de mi emparejamiento con Eren. EreMika, MikaEren, Male!MikasaxEren, MikasaxFem!Eren… Debo admitirlo nuevamente. Ustedes, escritoras, _sí_ que tienen imaginación.

Reconozco que me gustan, me gustan de verdad.

Sin embargo hay algo que me perturba Imaginen esto, no me enfada el hecho de que mi querido hermano le dé al enano, piénselo bien. Medítenlo, son inteligentes. Podrán llegar a la conclusión de que si no me molesta eso, muy pocas cosas lo harán entonces.

Y están en lo correcto.

Entonces llegamos con mi traba.

Las Mary's Sue.

Las jodidas, putas Mary's Sue.

Déjenme explicar algo. Y si, maldita aparecida, esto va directamente para ti.

Nunca pasará.

Nunca.

Sencillamente no.

No, chica insanamente perfecta. No vas a conquistar a Eren con tu pelo violeta, tus ojos carmesí, tu piel transparente, tus alas de pegaso, tu cola de tigre ni mucho menos tu tercer ojo turquesa.

Mary Sue, son pocas cosas las que pueden ganarte el corazón de Eren.

Una de ellas es, claro está, que le des una golpiza.

Y cómo tú tienes una bondadosa alma torturada, lastimada y herida pero a la vez posees un corazón luminoso e inocente no tienes ni jamás tendrás los cojones de darle una golpiza.

Son contadas las personas que lo han logrado.

Para mi desgracia tres, siendo exactos.

Enano. Narizona. Yo.

Tres.

Ni una más. Ni una menos.

Así que ríndete y lleva tu perfecta presencia a alguno otro sitio que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermano usaré esa frase que tanto identifica a los Ackerman.

Mira que te saco la navaja.

Piénsalo. Piénsalo muy bien, Mary Sue.

Posiblemente creyeron que me quejaría, que los amenazaría y les gritaría que son unas enfermas por escribir todo eso sobre nosotros.

Pues no. La verdad no. No me siento de ánimos.

Además, para eso tendrán la carta de Eren.

Muchachas, _él sí_ que tiene _mucho_ que recriminarles.

En fin.

Espero que escriban más sobre mí y Eren.

Mary Sue, estás advertida. Jodidamente advertida.

 **Atentamente, Mikasa Ackerman.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas.**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No quise a poner a Mikasa cómo una histérica. Si quieren histéricos reclamones ya llegará la carta del niño Tatakae. No me dejarán mentir que si hay alguien quién tiene qué reclamar al fandom es él, ¿Cierto?**

 **¿Les gustaría preguntar cositas?**

 **Saben que si les agrada la idea, responderé de la forma más apegada posible a las lindas personalidades de nuestros muchachos.**

 **Recuerden, esto simplemente lo hago con el fin de entretener.**

 **Y recuerden de nuevo, amo al EreRi. Que no haga EreRi en este fic no significa que odie a mi ship. Al contrario, le amo mucho.**

 **Dudas, comentarios, críticas…**

 **Un gran abrazo, Elisa.**

 **Carta III**

 **Irvin Smith.**


End file.
